Not Just the Start Of Something New
by Stacey1013
Summary: It is Gabriellas Birthday and Troy is doing everything to make this the best birthday ever. he throws her a suprise party in the theatre.. enough said P


Not Just the Start of Something New

It was a sunny day in the town of Albuquerque, New Mexico. Gabriella Montez was getting ready for another day at school, but this was no ordinary day. Today was her birthday and she was going to celebrate with all her friends after dress rehearsal of this years musical. After last years Musical she made lots of new friend, including the troublesome twins Ryan and Sharpay Evans and basketball stars Chad Danforth and Troy Bolton. She had also made friends with Kelsi, Jason, Zeke and Taylor. Taylor at this stage was going out with Chad, they had fallen in love after the double win of the Wildcats, and after Troy and Gabbi won the lead parts of the Twinkle Town Musical. Chad had asked Taylor out soon after, and they have been at it ever since. As for Ryan he is still unlucky in love, as is Jason and Kelsi, The only thing is that everyone knows they happen to like each other, except for themselves. Sharpay and Zeke are also together after Zeke baked cookies for her, sher thought he was to sweet to give up.

As for Troy and Gabbi, its obvious they like each other, even love each other. After meeting a year ago at a ski lodge, being called up to sing karaoke its surely was the Start of Something New for the both of them after Gabbi moved to Albuquerque and started at East High. They then 'auditioned' for the muscial and won the leads.

Troy was also getting ready for school. He was wearing a light blue polo shirt and jeans. He made sure he looked perfect for this special day, he had organized a surprise party for Gabriella during free period. He walked down the stairs of his house, stopping to check his hair one more time and walked out if the door to Gabbis house. He had always walked to school with her, but this time he didnt want to be late. He reached the Montez' household within minutes and he walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. " Hello Troy, Gabbi should be down in a minute" Mrs Montez said whilst fixing her robe. " Thanks Mrs Montez" Troy said in return smiling. Minutes later Gabriella came running down the stairs, she was wearing a patterned skirt and a creamy pink tank top. " See ya Mom!" She said, grabbing Troys hand and running out the door. Troy was laughing the whole time, then he stopped. " Do i not get to say Hello?" he said jokingly. " No, you dont. There is something more important to say today" She said grinning at him. He smiled " Fine!" he said turning back to her and stopping. " Happy Birthday" He said, giving her a peck on the cheek." She gladly returned the smiled and said " Thank You" she then started walking again.

As they reached East High they were greeted by all of their friends. As homeroom finished and the bell rang, everyone left in a hurry. Troy and Gabbi were walking down the halls, then Troy turned the corner and took Gabbis hand in his and walked her up to their secret spot above the science labs. He smiled, as he watched her sit down on the wooden bench. He gladly sat next to her, grinning. During a few minutes of complete silence, Troy reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet red and white box. " Happy Birthday" He whispered as he opened the box. She gasped at what she saw in the box. " Wow, Troy.. Its Beautiful!" she said, getting lost in words. Inside the box was a silver locket shaped as a heart, she opened the locket and found to small pictures of her and Troy soon after the Twinkle Town musical last year. She then closed it as Troy turned it around and revealed the words " The Start Something New" and " Breaking Free" engraved on either side of the locket. He helped her put it on as she pulled her long hair back and sighed. Gabbi was speechless, but had no idea that Troy has yet another surprise for her.

A faint ringing was heard over the ground of East High. Troy grabbed Gabbi's hand, and smiled as they rushed to the theater. Gabbi thought they had rehearsal with Kelsi today, but she thought wrong. As they reached the theater Troy stepped back, leaving a confused Gabriella. "Why -is- it so dark in here?" she asked Troy, fumbling to find the light switch. As she found the switch, she heard a faint laugh. Chad glared at Sharpay behind the piano. The lights suddenly came on and everyone popped out of hiding Chanting " surprise!" they all yelled as balloons and confetti fell all over the theater. " Oh my goodness!" a shocked Gabbi said, catching and hitting away balloons. She turned around and saw Troy come in the room, blushing. She ran up to him and gave him a big hug, which he gladly returned. As the party moved forward, more people had joined in. "Okay, Everyone. I'll like to make a toast, To The birthday girl and the guy who did all this!" Chad said pointing at both Troy and Gabbi. " Now, i think its about right, if they close this with a little Tune!" The crowd started clapping and cheering. "But First.. i think its about right if.." Sharpay started turning on the stage where Zeke pulled out a huge cake, covered in pink frosting. " Happy Birthday to you" Everyone started singing and cheering. Taylor had pulled a blushing Gabbi onto stage " Make a wish" she whispered in Gabbi's ear. Gabbi pulled her long hair back and blew out the candles. As she stood back, music started playing. She got handed a microphone as the cake got pulled of stage and Troy pulled on. She smiled as Troy stared to sing

_Living in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen _

_when you take a chance_

_I never believed in_

_What i couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart (oh )_

_To all the possibilities ooh_

_I Know.._

_That something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_And right here tonight_

_This could be..._

_Start of something new _

_it feels so right_

_to be here with you...oh_

_And, Now looking in your eyes _

_I feel in my heart (Feel in my heart)_

_The start of something new_

_Ohhhh yeah_

_Now Who'd ever thought that_

_we'd both be here tonight_

_Oh yeah, the world looks so much brighter_

_Brighter Brighter_

_Oh, with you by my side_

_By my side_

_I know.. that something has changed_

_Never Felt this way_

_I know it's for real_

_This could be..._

_Start of something new_

_it feels so right_

_to be here with you...oh_

_And, Now looking in your eyes _

_I feel in my heart _

_The start of something new_

_I never knew that it could happen_

_'Til it happened to me_

_Ohhhh, yeah_

_I didn't know it before_

_but now its easy to see_

_Ohhhh_

_Its the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you.. oh_

_And now.. lookin' in your eyes_

_i feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

_It feels so right_

_So right.. oh_

_To be here with you.. oh_

_And Now.._

_Looking in your eyes (looking in your eyes)_

_I feel in my heart ( feel in my heart)_

_The start of something new (x3)_

_Something New.._

As they sung the last few notes, the crowd cheered. Chad came on stage, clapping and grinning. " Troy my man! Your a natural! How did you know that song?" he asked putting is hands around Troy and Gabbis shoulders.Troy turned to Gabbi.. " Well, if i tell you. I'm gonna have to kill you!" Troy said smirking at Chad, watching him go off the stage. Gabbi hugged Troy once more " Thank you! This has been the best birthday ever!" Troy grabbed Gabbi's hand and took her up to the conservatory once more. " Not Yet" he whispered running out of the thearte with Gabbi in tow. As they reached the rooftop, they saw sports being played and teaches debating. Troy sat down on the wooden bench, patting the seat for Gabbi to join him. As she sat down Troy leant in and kissed her. It was short and sweet, but is all they needed. As they pulled away Gabbi smiled. " Now It's the best birthday!" she whispered, kissing him again. Chad then came running up the stairs of the conservatory, interrupting them. "Come on lovebirds! Cake!" he said rushing back down. " That guy really need to go to timing class!" Troy said laughing, making Gabbi smile. "This really was the Start of Something New" Gabbi whispered in Troys ear, heading down toward the theater once more. As they cut the cake, everyone cheered.

As the school day ended Troy and Gabbi walked home together like every other day. They reached Gabbi's house, and stopped. Troy kissed her once more " Happy Birthday" He said starting to walk backwards, seeing Gabbi opening her front door. As the front door closed they both started humming.. " _This could be the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you.."_


End file.
